Post-abduction family time
by crimeseriesfan
Summary: Sort of based on the promo for 5x15. Caskett, Castle/Alexis and Kate/Alexis. One-shot. Rated T, just to be safe. Sorry, bad title and bad summary. But just.. Give it a try.


**In the Netherlands we've only gotten to 5x07 (5x06 somehow being skipped) but I read some things on twitter so I watched the promo of 5x15 and something popped up in my head. There's Caskett (of course), some father-daughter moments between Castle and Alexis and also some Kate/Alexis bonding.**

**I'm not English and I don't have a beta-reader, so mistakes are all mine.**

**I wish I could say I was AWM, or somehow related to him, but no. I don't own anything. Pretty obvious, I think. **

**Enjoy!**

**Post-abduction family time**

"We've got her."

Castle immediately jumped up. For a while he'd just been sitting next to Beckett's desk, not knowing what he could do anymore.

"Where is she? We have to get her."

"Castle," Kate tried to interrupt.

"Do I still have my vest in your car? I think so righ-"

"Castle!"

Castle stopped rambling and looked at her. "What?"

"You're not gonna need your vest. You ha-" She was the one to be interrupted now.

"You're not gonna let me come? Kate, she's my daughter, you _have _to let me come with you. I'm not gonna stay here. No way."

Kate made a gesture to Ryan and Esposito to hold on for a second and she pulled Castle into the break room with her. "Of course I'm going to let you come, Castle. I would never let you here. But the reason you're not going to need your vest is because even though you're coming with us, you're gonna have to wait in the car. For all we know, it's just a trap. And I can't let anything happen to you."

"But Kate, she's _my daughter_, my little girl."

"I know. Rick, I know," she replied, looking into his watery eyes and tears starting to form in her own as well, because _damn it_, she cared about Alexis too. Castle saw it and he understood. He pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Just bring her back to me," he whispered.

"You know I will," she whispered back and pulled back a little, pressing her lips to his.

"Let's go."

Xxx

They stopped somewhere close to an abandoned warehouse.

"Castle, really, stay in or near the car okay? It's for your own safety. I know you never listen to me when I say that, but this time I really, really want you to. I'm getting Alexis back, I promise."

Castle nodded.

"Okay, then." Kate looked around quickly, making sure Gates wasn't around and then she put her hand on his cheek, pulling him in for a brief kiss. Then, she patted his knee and got out of the car, walking towards her colleagues and the team that had come with them.

They repeated the plan once more and went in.

They found quite some men in the building, but they still hadn't found Alexis. Ryan, Beckett and Esposito went into a hallway which split up at the end. Ryan and Espo went to the left, while Beckett went to the right. After having turned one more corner, she spotted a guy guarding a door. Before he even had the chance to touch his gun, Beckett took him out. She ran towards the door he'd been guarding and opened it. Relief washed over her when she saw Alexis. She was tied up, but other than that she looked okay.

"Thank god," she whispered. She holstered her gun and gently took the duct tape off Alexis' mouth, then untied her legs and arms. Not a second after she was done, Alexis' arms were around her. Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis as well. After a while, she released her.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

Alexis nodded. "I think so."

Kate stood and helped Alexis off the mattress she'd been on. She put on arm around her and walked towards the door. She felt Alexis shiver and then noticed how cold she felt.

"God, Alexis, you're freezing. Here, take my coat." Before Alexis could protest, Kate had already taken off her coat and put it around the girl's shoulders. Alexis shot her a grateful look and put on the coat properly. As they walked through the building, Kate purposefully avoided the bodies, not wanting the young girl to witness more horror.

They walked out of the building and Kate immediately spotted Castle. So did Alexis. She instantly ran towards her father and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Castle couldn't contain his tears any longer either.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay. So, so glad." He looked briefly over at Kate, silently thanking her with his eyes. Then he turned his attention back to this daughter, keeping his arms around her and whispering words of love and reassurance.

After Alexis had been cleared by the medics Kate walked up to father and daughter and offered them a ride home. They gladly accepted, but only if Kate stayed over for dinner. And Castle wouldn't take no for an answer. So really, what else could Kate do but accept?

Xxx

Now, they stood at the loft's door while Castle opened it. Alexis stepped inside first.

"Grams!" she said as soon as she entered.

Martha had been seated at the couch but turned around and stood up now, opening her arms for her granddaughter.

"Alexis, dear, I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaimed with her usual dramatic flair and Alexis ran into her arms. "Glad to see you too, Grams."

Rick and Kate still stood near the door and Rick put one arm around Kate, pulling her into his side. He had tears in his eyes, glad to see his family reunited again. Kate noticed the unshed tears and smiled.

"Sap," she said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Castle gave her a pinch but before she could slap him back, the doorbell rang. Castle turned around quickly and opened the door for the delivery boy, thinking he had escaped his 'punishment'. But the second he turned back, Kate slapped him on the chest.

"For pinching me," she said and turned around. But before she could walk away, Rick pulled her back with one arm and pulled her in for a kiss, this time not as brief as in the car. They stood there, their lips languidly moving over each other, until a voice interrupted them.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you two lovebirds, Alexis and I are hungry," Martha said and walked back to the dining table. 'The two lovebirds' pulled away from each other and smiled, before joining their hands and following Martha.

Xxx

Dinner was really nice, though Martha had to leave soon afterwards because she had an appointment with some friends. Rick, Kate and Alexis were still sitting at the table, talking for a bit.

Alexis yawned. "Sorry guys, I think I'm gonna head to bed." She stood up, walking towards the stairs.

"Go. I'll take care of the dishes," Kate said, understanding that Castle would want to go after his daughter. He smiled gratefully and squeezed her hand before going upstairs as well.

Kate got up as well, cleaned up the table and did the dishes. After she was done, she didn't really know what to do. Should she leave, give Castle some time alone with Alexis, or stay?

_Meanwhile, upstairs_

After Alexis was done in the bathroom Rick tucked her in, just like he had done when Alexis was still a little girl. He sat down on the bed beside her and stroked her hair.

"God, Alexis, I was so worried. I couldn't stop thinking about where they'd taken you, what they were doing to you, when I was going to see you again. And why I wasn't there when they took you. Right now I just… I want to stay here, watch you and never let you out of my sight again."

"But you won't," Alexis finished. "Right? 'Cause that would be kind of creepy."

He chuckled. "Yeah it would be, wouldn't it? But still…"

Alexis glared at him.

"Just kidding. No, I won't stay with you all night. All the windows are closed, the door will be locked soon, nothing will happen to you. Not again. And besides, I'll still be downstairs. Anyone who'd want to get to you would have to get past me."

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem," Alexis said. "Getting past Kate though…"

"Speaking of her, I should get back downstairs. Goodnight, Pumpkin," Rick said, kissing her forehead.

"Night, dad. Love you."

"Love you too," he replied, walking towards the door. He was stopped, however, by Alexis' voice.

"Dad?"

He turned around. "Yes, honey?"

"Could you, eh… Could you get Kate? I'd like to speak to her. If-if she wants to, of course."

Castle smiled. "I'll ask."

He turned around again and walked out of the room, down the stairs, only to see his girlfriend putting on her coat. He fastened his pace.

"Whoa, Kate, what- what are you doing? Where are you going? You didn't get called into work, did you?" He asked, walking towards her.

"No, I was just about to head home," Kate replied.

"But why?" Castle didn't get it. Why would she want to leave now?

"It's been a rough couple of days, and I figured you deserved some family time."

"Family time? Kate, you're a part of this family too whether you want to admit it or not and… I need you. And Alexis needs you."

"Alexis?" Now Kate was confused.

Castle took the remaining step towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them softly. "Yeah, she asked if I could go and get and you. She needs you. So please, stay."

Kate knew she'd stay. If Alexis asked for her… "Okay, I'll stay."

Rick pulled her completely towards him now and pressed his lips to her hair. "Thank you. Her room's upstairs, second door on the left."

Kate took off her coat and handed it to Castle, before going upstairs. She knocked on Alexis' door. "Alexis? Your dad said you asked for me?"

"Yeah," Alexis replied, sitting up. "Come in."

Kate walked in but wasn't sure what to do next. Alexis patted the bed, so she sat down beside the girl.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I…" Alexis looked down at her hands; she hadn't really prepared what to say. "First, I'd like to thank you again, Kate, for getting me out of there. And second, I'd like to apologize… or something."

"Apologize? Why in the world would you have to apologize?" Kate asked.

"When you and dad first started dating, I wasn't exactly… supportive. I mean, I've always had respect for you, but back then I… kind of forgot. Dad's had a broken heart a couple of times in the past few years, and I really didn't want him to go through that again. I just thought he was going to get hurt again. But the love between you is so obvious, so real and you guys make a perfect couple. You make him happy and that makes me happy. And I really, really like you Kate, there's no one else I'd want my dad to be with and I'm just sorry for being so… Well, so like I was a couple of months ago.

Alexis finally looked up at Kate again.

"Oh Alexis, you don't have to apologize for that. I would've done the same if I was in your situation. Hell, I would've been worse."

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Hell yeah." Kate chuckled. "And what you just said, about us being a perfect couple and that he makes me happy and all… He makes me really happy too, and you being okay with it... That really means a lot to me."

They both were silent for a moment, until Alexis spoke up again.

"I was so scared, when I was in that warehouse. Scared that I could die or something. I also couldn't stop thinking about what it would do to dad. He would be devastated. But then I realized… he has you. No matter what would happen, you'd be there to stand by him and that… that made me feel better. Knowing that he'd never be alone. And I'm really grateful for that and-"

She was cut off when Kate suddenly embraced her. Alexis didn't hesitate to return the embrace. No further words were needed, the mutual affection was obvious.

Kate pulled back and stroked Alexis' hair.

"Goodnight, Alexis."

"Night, Kate."

Xxx

Rick looked up from his place on the couch as he heard Kate descending the stairs. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes. He immediately stood up and walked towards her.

"Kate?"

She put her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her lower back.

"Richard Castle, you've got one hell of a daughter, you know that?" And before he even had the chance to respond, her lips were on his. The kisses quickly grew heated, the events of the past few days now in the back of their minds. Rick lifted Kate up and carried her towards the bedroom. Soon, their clothes were scattered throughout the room.

_The love between you is so obvious, so real_

Alexis' words sprung to Kate's mind. She looked up at her lover.

"You know I love you, right?" She said.

A big smile appeared on Rick's face, his eyes sparkling with love.

"Say it again."

"I love you. I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate. So much." And he finished with one word, the word that meant so much to the both of them.

"Always."

**So, this is it. Not sure you liked it, but reviews are always appreciated, both positive **_**and**_** negative!**

**-xxx-**


End file.
